


Say My Name

by SimplyEssa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background characters - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyEssa/pseuds/SimplyEssa
Summary: Allura can’t pronounce Takashi.





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> 1.3k of shallura who i cant write for a writing swap on discord here u go i’m gonna sleep now

“Shiro?” Allura had asked one night, curled onto his stomach and wrapped in his old NASA hoodie.

“What’s up?” He had responded, tilting his head down to look at her. The couch’s arm rest had been soft and comfortable, surprisingly, when he had laid there so Allura could lay on him.

“Can you teach me how to pronounce your name?” She had asked, voice loud in the quiet room. It had been just them, enjoying their peaceful night without any friends nearby to bother their moment.

“Yeah, angel,” he had smiled down at her, then, placing a tender kiss to her forehead. “Anything you want.”

* * *

 

Here they are, now, sitting across from each other at their small coffee table, being used a desk. “Takashi.”

Allura smiles kindly, folding her hands on top of the table. Shiro, for some reason, finds it incredibly endearing. “Tad-“ Shiro tried to hide his snort through a cough, grinning. Allura feigns a glare at him, face so adorable his heart wants to burst. “Ta-Tak- fuck…”

“It’s alright,” he places his flesh and blood hand overtop of hers, nearly dwarfing them. She leans down and presses her nose to then, huffing a deep breath. “It’s hard, angel, especially when you didn’t speak Japanese for twenty years.”

She lets out a frustrated groan, letting her forehead slip to the table.

“You’re cute.”

“Shut up,” she grumbles, glaring up at her through the platinum hair that’s managed to slip out of her bun. She lifts up her mug of coffee and raises t to her lips, only to let out a distressed squeak. Shiro laughs, earning another half hearted glare. “I’m going to fetch some more coffee,” she says, taking her empty mug and standing up. She holds her hand out for Shiro’s, but he shakes his head.

“Still got plenty left,” he grabs t with his metal hand- less likely to burn himself with it- and raises it to his lips, closing his eyes at the steam.

“I’m taking yours, then,” She plops back down, mug on the end table to their couch, hands between her sprawled legs like a toddler as she leans on Shiro’s shoulder. She takes the cup from Shiro, with minimal complaint on his end (he’s always been more of an orange juice or tea fan), and takes a sip, sighing blissfully.

“You’re lucky we have the same taste in coffee.”

“Yep,” she grins smug and wide, and Shiro is near certain his heart is overflowing with affection at this point, as she takes another long sip. She sighs once more, leaning more of her weight onto Shiro.

“You ready?” he asks, head tilted in her direction. She nods, and he takes that as the cue to wrap both arms around her and pull her with him as he moves to lean against their couch. She ends up in his lap, not that he would ever complain.

“T-tak-talashé,” she says, eyes narrowed and brows furrowed in concentration. Shiro opens his mouth to correct her, but she shakes her head. “T-Takashé.”

“You are so incredibly close,” he laughs, tilting her head up with a hand under her chin. “Takashi. Takashi Shirogane.”

She groans, frustrated, dragging a hand down her face. “How did Lance manage to get this?!”

Shiro shrugs half heartedly, resting his cheek in her hair. “He learned Keith’s middle name before he learned my first name, and he has experience with complicated names while cosplaying when he and Keith go to cons.”

“I need to start accepting his offers to those,” she grumbles, crossing her arms.

Shiro laughs, squeezing her briefly. “You’ve got this; C’mon, I believe in you.”

“T-Ta-Takas-“ Her phone rings, startling her, and she jumps in Shiro’s arms, nearly knocking over their cup of coffee. She laughs a little, not bothering to grab her phone.

“So close,” he grins, nudging her shoulder as he grabs the cell phone with his cybernetic hand. He doesn’t look at the caller ID, just slides the answer button and raises it to his ear. “Hello?”

“Hey, beautiful,” Lance’s cheerful voice filters in and he sighs, smiling a little.

Allura looks up at him, confused, and he mouths Lance. She rolls her eyes and settles a little closer, holding his free hand. “It’s Takashi,” He smiles when Allura glares at him, “not Allura.”

“I’m well aware,” Lance laughs. There’s muffled voices that sound suspiciously like Keith groaning and Lance mocking him before he speaks up again. “You’re beautiful, Allura is angel. I’ve got pet names for the lot of y’a’! Hunk’s is snookums, Pidge’s is sugar, she hates it, by the way, Matt’s is honey, Coran’s is daddy,” Shiro sighs and Allura pats his bicep as if to console him, but she gets distracted by the muscle there. “and Keith’s is baby- hey! Don’t throw that!”

“What did you want, again?” Shiro asks, exasperated, and tilts his head back to look at the ceiling, letting Allura play with his fingers.

“Oh, right- get off of me, you asshole- Keith and I are going to go to a con when he stops throwing a tantrum-“

There’s a shout and Shiro winces, pulling the phone away from his ear. When he puts it back, once he’s sure there’s no more yelling, Keith’s voice filters in. “I’m not throwing a tantrum, just to clarify.”

“Alright,” Shiro chuckles, blinking slowly. “Where’s Lance?”

“Under me,” Keith says, and Shiro chokes, eyes wide. “No- not like that, Jesus. He was being an ass so I sat on him.”

“...How?”

“He’s trying to make me crossplay-“

There’s more muffled shuffling and yelling, and Shiro pulls the phone away right before there’s a scream.

“What’s going on?” Allura asks, perfect white hair tickling his jaw.

“Lance is trying to get Keith to crossplay, and they’re fighting each other for the phone,” Shiro explains, listening to the yelling through the phone with a sigh. “I think they’re inviting you to a convention.”

“Okay,” Allura nods, gently kissing his shoulder. “If they are, tell them no.”  
  
“Alright,” Shiro says quietly, bringing his phone back to his ear. There’s no yelling, but there’s heavy breathing. “Who is this?”

“Lance!” He shouts, voice joyful and happy and Shiro can hear a muted groan and a ‘get off of me.’

“Okay, so, what were you saying?” Shiro asks, then frowns. “Are you holding Keith down?”

“Mostly,” Shiro can hear Lance’s grin as he continues, “and tied his arms to his ankles. I need a gag or something, honestly.”

Shiro sighs, dragging his hand down his face. Allura laughs, giving him a sympathetic look and shuffled closer. “Untie him when I go. What did you want?”

“Oh! Right, we have an extra ticket to a con-“

“Allura doesn’t want to go. We’re pretty busy,” Shiro cuts him off, brushing his hand through her hair. She melts against him.

“Okay, that’s cool! That was all, so, I’m gonna go, but, can you put me on speaker for a few seconds?”

“...Sure,” Shiro says, confused and suspicious as he removes the phone from his ear and puts on speaker.

“Great! Allura, can you hear me?” Lance asks, voice louder. He hears Keith groan and say ‘can you fucking untie me, please,” and there’s shuffling. Lance must’ve put it on speaker, too.

“Yes, I can, Lance,” she says with a roll of her eyes, rubbing her cheek against Shiro’s chest. Shiro’s the one to melt, this time, as he plays with her hair. “What is it?”

“Listen to Keith, carefully,” he laughs, then Keith’s voice filters in.m

“It’s pronounced like Ta-ka-sh-i,” he says, and Shiro gapes as the call beeps and their voice are gone

“Did you just cheat?”

Allura laughs. “What are you talking about? I didn’t hear anything.”

“Oh my god,” he groans, sinking against the couch. “That- oh my god.”

“Baby,” Allura grins, turning around in his grasp. Shiro sighs, eyes fluttering shut. He can’t believe her, but at the same time, he can. She technically wasn’t cheating, considering it wasn’t a competition or challenge, but… still. She cheated. “Is it Takashir?”

Shiro laughs. “Cheaters never win, and winners never cheat.”

 


End file.
